Feels Good
by Yayaoi
Summary: FF Comeback! Kyuhyun memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang spesial untuk Changmin! MinKyu! Slight YunJae and YooSu! Yang minta MinKyu mana suaranyaa? #plak Enjoy yadongers! XD


**Feels Good**

**Disclaimer © All cast here belongs to God, themself, dan their couple**

**Rate Teen –eeh, bukan! MATURE!—**

**Genre**

**Romance sama... apalagi ya? PWP ngga sih? Ngga kan?- author babo**

**Warning!**

**YAOI! SLASH! Typo(S) OOC NC Gaje**

**Don't like just leave!**

**.**

**Inspirated by : Feels Good – Super Junior**

**.**

**This fict present to**

**Shim Changmin. Saengil chukkaehamnida yeobo wish you all the best yaaah.**

**All MinKyu shippers**

**Dan yang ngerequest ff MinKyu, hehe mian lama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_17 Februari 2012_..

_11.35 KST._

Malam itu, malam yang spesial untuk kami berdua.

Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, untuk pertama kalinya menyerahkan tubuhku untuk _namjachingu_ ku, Shim Changmin sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Aku sengaja menginap di _dorm _TVXQ untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahunku. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali mengucapkannya dan memberinya hadiah. Aku berbaring di atas kasur dengan hanya menggunakan _underwear_ saja. Memperlihatkan jejang kaki ku yang indah dan putih, dan jangan lupakan leher pucatku yang menggoda, dan juga _nipple_ merah muda ku yang terlihat menggemaskan.

_Krek_.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Aku menyeringai. Kulihat Changmin memasuki kamar sambil memegang ponselnya. "Kyunnie, ajari aku cara membuat _twi_—"

Kata-katanya terputus begitu saja saat melihat keadaan ku sekarang. Aku menyeringai makin lebar. "_—tter_."

Aku turun dari kasur dengan gaya seseksi mungkin. Tertawa pelan ketika melihatnya yang memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik tubuhku dengan tampang bodoh. Aku mendekatinya—sengaja langkah kakiku kubuat lebar-lebar agar ia bisa leluasa melihat jenjang kakiku. Kulingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya dengan manja. Ia memandangku dengan bingung, tak percaya, dan nafsu.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir tebal seksinya itu. Lalu wajahku kudekatkan ke telinganya.

"_Touch me baby_." Bisikku. Tangan kananku kuturunkan, mengarah ke daerah selangkangan. Kuremas kejantanannya untuk memberikan rangsangan sekaligus menyadarkannya yang masih saja memasang tampang bodoh dan _shock_ nya. Dia mengerang akibat perbuatanku.

Tangan kiriku kugunakan untuk membuka semua kancing piyamanya, menampilkan _choco abs_ nya yang menawan. Aish, beruntungnya aku bisa memiliki dan menikmatinya. Tanganku mengelus-elus perut _sixpack_ nya itu, membuat dia menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhanku. Dengan lihai aku mulai menurunkan celananya, tapi tidak dengan _underwear _ -nya.

Kutatap bibirnya yang setengah terbuka, tanpa basa-basi, kumasukan lidahku. Mengajaknya bermain. Tak lama kemudian, ia mulai mendominasi. Dengan mudahnya, ia menguasai permainan lidah kami. Tanganku yang tadinya meremas-remas kejantanannya, beralih menjambak-jambak rambutnya tanda bahwa aku menikmati ciuman ini.

Aku melepas paksa ciuman kami. Mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, tapi dengan cepat ia menyambar bibirku lagi. Seakan bibirku ini candu untuknya.

Tangannya melingkar di pinggangku dan menuntunku ke kasur. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh kami di atas kasur dengan posisi ku dibawahnya. Ciuman kami masih berlangsung, malah bertambah panas. Kurasakan tangannya mulai membuka _underwear_ ku.

"Ahnn~" desahku seksi ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh kejantananku. Salahkan tubuhku yang begitu sensitif sehingga sentuhan kecil pada kejantananku sudah membuatku terangsang dan tegang. Kulihat dia menyeringai ketika _little _Kyu mulai berdiri. Ia menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya sehingga bibirnya berada di lekukan leherku.

"Ohh... Minniehh..." aku mendesah ketika dia melakukan _butterfly kiss_ di leherku.

Kurasakan tubuhku memanas dan menegang ketika tangannya membelai lembut kejantananku. Rasanya menakjubkan. Belaian berganti jadi remasan. Aku mendesah tak karuan. Bibirnya yang tebal dan seksi masih itu sibuk membuat tanda di seluruh tubuhku. Tangannya berhenti meremas kejantananku, lalu berganti mengocoknya. Aku mendesah nikmat. Baru kali ini aku merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini.

"Ahh... Ahhh~ _faster_! _Faster_! Annghh... _cum—_ahhhn—_ming_..."

Aku menutup mataku ketika merasakan perutku seakan terlilit dan sesuatu di kejantananku mendesak keluar. Aku mengerang keras ketika aku merasakan orgasme pertamaku. Cairanku membasai tangannya yang tadi mengocok kejantananku. Kulihat dia menjilat cairanku seduktif, membuat kejantananku menegang kembali.

"_You're hard again, baby_." Ia berbisik pelan dan seksi di telingaku. Tak tahukah ia kalau perkataannya makin membuatku terangsang? Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku mendorongnya sehingga posisiku sekarang diatasnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku menuju kearah selangkangannya. Lagi-lagi aku menyenringai ketika melihat gundukan dibalik _underwear_-nya Changmin. Kutatap gundukan itu, perlahan, kuturunkan _underwear_ Changmin sampai terlepas. Kini, ia telanjang bulat, sama sepertiku. Kujulurkan tanganku ke arah kejantanannya lalu meremasnya sedikit. _Damn_, benda ini sangat keras. Ouh, aku bisa merasakan betapa sakit dan nikmatnya ketika _little_ Changmin masuk kedalam tubuhku, menggesek _hole_ ku dengan liar dan menyentuh prostat ku berkali-kali. Ahh... aku sudah tak sabar.

Kujulurkan lidahku, menjilat cairan precum yang mulai menetes dari ujung kejatanannya. Dari tempat itu lah akan ada cairan hangat yang nantinya memenuhi _hole_ sempit ku. Aku menyeringai pelan. Kulahap benda keras dan panjang itu, membuat dia melenguh. _I like his reaction_.

Kejantannya sungguh besar, mulut mungil ku tak sanggup melahap semuanya. Sungguh besar.

"Minnh... tak muat," ucapku setengah mendesah. Mungkin karena aku terlalu _horny_.

"Pasti muat, _baby_, coba dulu," bujuknya. Aku menggeleng. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, biar aku saja."

Dia mendorong tubuhku. Posisi kami menjadi seperti awal tadi. _Seme on top_(?).

"Bersiaplah, Shim Kyuhyun."

Ia memaju-mudurkan pinggangnya dengan tempo cepat, membuat kejantanannya yang ada di dalam mulutku keluar-masuk. Menusuk-nusuk tenggorokanku. Aku mengerang dan mendesah menikmati perlakuannya. Antara tersiksa karena sesak nafas dan nikmat karena gesekan kejantanan dan rasa cairannya.

"Ahmmh... ah, Kyuu... mulutmu hangathh... aggh!" racaunya.

"Mmmpph... Hmmmph..."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia orgasme dalam mulutku. Cairan yang dikeluarkannya sangat banyak, aku menelannya perlahan.

"Menungginglah, aku ingin melihat lubangmu." Ucapnya vulgar. Wajahku memerah, namun aku mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya.

Kuputar tubuhku sehingga aku menungging dengan dan memperlihatkan lubangku yang masih berkedut-kedut minta diisi. Dapat kurasakan ada tatapan nafsu yang menatapku, dan kuyakin itu Changmin.

"ARGGHT! MINNIE!"

Sakit! Dia memasukan kejantanan supernya kedalamku tanpa persiapan apapun. Bisa kurasakan ada sebuah cairan keluar dari lubangku. Bukan, itu bukan sperma Changmin tapi darahku. Darah keperawananku.

"_Mian baby... _ahh, _so tight_... _damn, you feels good_!" racaunya. Penuh kurasakan di lubangku. Walau lubangku rasanya panas seperti terbakar aku tahu kalau nantinya aku merasakan nikmat. _Yeah,_ kuyakin kejantanan besar, keras dan panjang miliknya bisa memuaskan lubangku.

Gerakan pinggangnya sangat liar. Kudengar ia juga mendesah dan meracau saat menyetubuhiku. Aku sendiri mendesah, mengerang, dan sesekali menyempitkan lubangku untuk mendongkrak hasratnya agar menggejotku lebih cepat dan dalam. Nafsu benar-benar menguasai kami berdua.

"Ahnnn... Minniehh... punyamu besar... Ahh! Ahh! Rasanya—Ahnnn! Penuh... AKKH! Iya, disituhhh... AKH!" aku mengerang nikmat ketika ia menumbuk prostatku.

"Hmm... kau sangat ketat, Kyunnie, ahh~" desahnya. Ia terus menumbuk titik prostatku dengan akurat. Aku menutup mataku. Menikmati setiap inci dari kejantanannya yang memasukiku. Merasakan betapa nikmatnya ketika kejantannya bergesekan dengan dinding-dinding lunak lubangku. Dan nikmat yang amat sangat ketika ujung kejantannya yang keras dan tumpul menyentuh titik prostatku.

"Minnhh... _i'm—_Ngggh... _cumming_! Ohh! Ouhhh!" peringatku ketika aku merasakan bahwa kejantananku makin besar dan berdenyut-denyut.

"Nnnh... _together, baby_..."

"Ahhh... Ohhh! Changmin!"

"Kyunnie!" kami berdua mencapai orgasme hampir bersamaan. Belum selesai aku beristirahat, ia menarikku turun dari ranjang. Dihempaskan tubuhku ke tembok dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Ahnnn..." kembali kurasakan penisnya yang keras memenuhi lubangku. _Shit_, cepat sekali dia tegang.

"Ahhh... Nggh... Changminniehh... Ohhh... Mmmhn..." desahku erotis. Tak dapat kupungkiri dengan posisi ini rasanya lebih nikmat. Kejantannya yang begitu besar itu terus mengoyak _hole_ ku, menusuk tanpa ampun titik prostatku. Membawaku ke surga dunia.

"Ngggh! Ahhhh... Minnieh! Ohh!" Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggangku, lalu menggejotku dengan gila-gilaan. Bibir tebalnya tak tinggal diam. Ia membuat begitu banyak _kissmark_ di leherku. Kedua tangannya juga memanja kedua _nipple_ ku yang sudah begitu tegang. Juniorku yang menengang bergesekan dengan tembok menciptakan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga untukku.

_Damn, making love is feels good!_

"Ahnn... Minnieh... _feels good_... _more please_!" pintaku. Dan tentu saja, tanpa kuperintah pun ia akan terus menambah kecepatannya.

"Nyaahh... Min... _sa-saengilchukk ae_—ahhh!_hamnida_—mmnnh... _saranghae_..." ucapku terputus-putus karena kejantannya yang menusuk prostatku tanpa ampun.

"_Na-nado_, _baby_... ahh~"

Tusukannya makin menggila. Suasana di kamar makin panas. Aku yakin suara desahan ku bisa didengar _member_ TVXQ yang lain, tapi aku tak peduli. Akal sehatku sudah digantikan degan nafsu, kenikmatan ini tak mau kuhentikan begitu saja.

"Ahh!" dan lagi, kami mendapatkan orgasme kami dengan hampir bersamaan. Kurasakan tubuhku melemas, kakiku sudah tak saggup menyanggah tubuhku. Untungnya Changmin menahan tubuhku, tapi... karena tubuhku terdorong kebelakang, mau tak mau kejantanan besar yang sudah lembek itu menyentuh kembali prostatku secara akurat. Aku mendesah dan reflek menyempitkan _hole_ ku, membuat kejantanan yang tadinya tertidur itu perlahan kembali terbangun.

"_Naugthy_ Kyunnie, sebenarnya kau mau kita main sampai berapa ronde, hm?"

"Min, _jebal_, aku lelah... kita lanjutkan besok saja, _ne_?" pintaku. Aku benar-benar sudah lemas.

"Besok Super Junior tidak ada jadwal kan? Kurasa aku harus minta izin pada Leeteuk _hyung_ kalau kau masih harus menetap disini sampai lusa. Di kamarku. Dan _yeah_, kita akan melakukan _hardcore sex_ seharian. Dan aku berani bertaruh _hole_ mu masih akan tetap sempit walau kita melakukan seratus ronde sekalipun bukan?" dia menyeringai mesum padaku. Aku menggeleng. _Hell no_! Seratus ronde? Bisa-bisa saat di ronde ketigapuluh aku sudah pingsan duluan!

"Kau tidak bisa menolak. Bukankah kau menyerahkan diri sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku? Kau harus menuruti perintahku seharian ini," ucapnya tegas. Aku meronta dalam pelukannya. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak peduli. Ia membawaku ke kasur dan tak usah kau pertanyakan lagi, dia memang sedang menghajar _hole_ ku tanpa ampun. Tapi toh, aku menikmatinya.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Keempat orang yang ada di _dorm_ itu terdiam. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa mereka keluarkan.

"Ohhh! _Deeper_, Mininiehhh... Ahh!"

"Aish! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan! MinKyu sialan!" umpat Yunho lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Yu-Yunnie-ah, mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Junior_ ku butuh _hole_ ketatmu, Boo," ucap Yunho dengan nada seduktif. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ia hanya menurut dan pasrah ketika ia ditarik ke kamar Yunho.

Tinggalah Junsu dan Yoochun di ruangan itu. Berdua. Dengan gundukan besar di selangkangan Yoochun. Yoochun menatap Junsu—yang salah tingkah—dengan lapar. Mengerti ada tanda bahaya, Junsu segera mengantisipasi.

"Yoochunnie, kalau kau mau melakukannya lebih baik di ka—mmmph!"

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa tahan kalau kita harus ke kamar dulu, Su-ie~"

Dan sepertinya kedua insan itu akan melakukannya di atas sofa putih itu.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Ya ampun~ ini _fict_ sebenernya mau buat ultah Changmin, tapi karena komputer saya kena virus saya ga bisa _upload_. Baru bisa upload sekarang, _mian_ ya, ini juga sekalian FF Comeback~ :P

Happy Birthday tunangan ku :* hadiah buat kamu adalah Kyuhyun, selamat yah... _mianhae_ kalo telat(bangetbangetbanget)~ Met ultah juga deh buat L (Myungsoo) – Infinte dan Eli – UKISS~

Yang MinKyu shipper mana suaranyaaaa? _Review_ ya! Saya udah capek-capek buat NC loh! Tadinya saya ga mau buat NC, tapi karena saya liat Screenplays rate M nya sepi banget jadi saya buat ini jadi NC.

_Mianhae_ jika ada _typos_. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang bisa melakukan kesalahan. Dan maaf kalo ga asem, hot, de el el. Ini udah sebisanya saya buat NC (-.-)

Oh ya! Yang nunggu kelanjutan SES sabar yaaa~ saya banyak banget tugas dan buat ngetik _fict_ pun harus curi-curi waktu. Mana bentar lagi UAS! Setres saya! Mudah-mudahan soal matematikanya ketuker sama soal anak kelas satu SD! Amin! #plak

Okeh, sampai bertemu di _fict_ saya yang lain. *_Kisseu_ _reader_ satu-satu *pada muntah

_Ppyong_!

_Regards,_

_Ultimate Seme Yayaoi_


End file.
